Fearless
by iris.ljubic
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione's view of Draco. Lemons :)


**A/N: This is my first fic so please be gentle with me. It's a one-shot (duuh) and I know it's short and all but I'm still editing all the good stories. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee review :')  
**

Another hateful comment made its way out of his mouth. Dirty, venomous and abominating just like his soul that he's been trying so hard to hide. One of the reasons he is so good at Occlumency. He won't let anyone or anything get close to truly seeing him the way he is. I mean, he always has the same face expression, always beautiful yet so intimidating. He wasn't always like this. He used to be the untamed one with that famous smirk of his ever so resting on his mesmerizing face, and silver eyes always with a spark of just a bit evil. Always so loud and kind of charming in like a bad way. Oh my God, what the fuck am I thinking about? He was never nice or charming. He is spiteful and disgusting. Who am I even kidding? He is only like that to me and other fucking not-perfect-at-all-and-completely-flawed-creatures. This means most of the kids at school. But he has changed a lot. He no more is that loud and charming boy. Now he always looks so emotionless, never talking, looking almost dreadful. But he _still_ has time to call me a dirty mudblood once in a while. I've been trying to explain to myself why I am not feeling anger but sorrow, and why on Earth am I attracted to him? I mean, he is truly beautiful on the outside but his inside is dirtier than the Leaky Cauldron.

''Staring much, Granger?'' his voice made me jump when I realized I've been staring at him and Blaise since he called me a mudblood. My face flushed and I looked at his smirk, and then our eyes met and all I've seen was sadness. Blaise looked at both of us. ''Mate, let's get out of here.'' As soon as Blaise said those words, they walked away. I quickly climbed the stairs to my dormitory and tucked myself under heavy covers feeling protected from the rest of the world.

_I gazed deeply into his eyes waiting for our lips to lock. When he came up to me, he lifted me slowly whispering in my ear. He grazed my back and slowly touched my lips with his finger getting closer and closer until out lips finally met in a sweet explosion and his tongue slowly started to explore every inch of my mouth. He slowly put me in his bed, positioning himself on top of me, never losing contact between out mouth. His hand gently started to remove my clothes until I was just in my undergarment. He kissed my breasts lightly cupping each with his soft hands. I groaned slowly as I felt his erection pressing against my thigh. He told me to close my eyes so every single touch of his was so much more magnified. I felt his finger making its way over to my wet folds and I gasped as pleasure completely overwhelmed me. He added another finger and slowly started to pump, his thumb occasionally rubbing my clit making me moan. I love his proud smirk when I let out sounds like that knowing it's his credit that I am completely incoherent. I was so close, I was on the edge and he didn't help at all encouraging me to come. I just wanted it to last a bit more. I was done. I screamed with pleasure as I felt my walls clenching and finally coming for the first time. My legs were shaking and I looked at him. He was so happy, his mouth hungrily attacking mine. I couldn't bear a second more looking at his erection without making it fill me completely so I started to unzip his pants. When I was done I allowed myself a second taking a look at his full length and admiring its size. He smirked mockingly and pushed me down on the bed kissing me so hard I thought my head was gonna explode. I felt him grazing over my ever so wet entrance finally making its way in. I grabbed the sheets feeling painful pleasure. Literally. He stopped for a bit, just getting me used to the new feeling. I nodded to him slowly and he started to move. Soon, all the pain was gone and I felt amazing. I moaned and pulled him harder to me not caring about his weight heavily pressing on me. I didn't want to be separated from him at all. He became aggressive and his thrusts became faster and harder. I felt like I was going to come so soon when a voice shouted my name. _

I quickly sat up covered in swear and other body fluids that happened to make its way down my thighs. I realized the voice from the dream was Parvati's. I flushed, my face becoming redder than Ron's hair. ''Wha-what happened?'' I asked Parvati fearing the answer she was gonna tell me.


End file.
